Death Lullaby
by TopazSunshine
Summary: Just close your eyes. –RedYellow


_AN_

_Inspired by Taylor Swift's song, "Safe and Sound"._

* * *

><p>Death's Lullaby<p>

(darling, everything's on fire.)

* * *

><p>"Yellow?"<p>

The words drip out from his lips slowly as he forces his half-lidded scarlet eyes open. He squints in the midst of the smoldering haze to gaze at the blonde angel before him.

She hushes him softly when she sees his eyes open, and her pale finger rests gently on his parched, dry lips, while the other hand swims through the tangle of his black hair.

"Go back to sleep, Red."

His half-open eyes flicker over to his bedroom window. Instead of the usual inky darkness, mottled orange flames licked at the wooden frame, and sparks crackled against the glass. He flinches slightly when the flames lash out violently, and wonders how the girl sitting before him remains so calm and controlled.

* * *

><p>His attention from the raging flames is seized when Yellow's hand runs down the side of his face. His own hand pushes past her long, wavy blonde hair and caresses her right cheek softly.<p>

"I don't want you to leave," he murmurs quietly, letting his calloused fingers trace patterns on her flushed cheek. She sighs softly at his gentle actions, and holds her gaze steady.

"I won't," she replies, as her hand grabs hold of his wrist and pulls it away from her face. He stubbornly refuses to comply, and lets his fingers linger across the contours of her cheek for a little while longer.

"Don't leave me here alone."

He sounds pathetic as he lets a slight whine drift into his hoarse whisper. He stares into her wide hazel eyes, allowing the slow and painful realization to dawn on him that his time with his angel was running out.

"I'll never let you go."

Tears roll down his cheeks when he hears her whispered promise. His hand slides over to the back of her neck and pulls her closer to him. As her body leans on his, his eyes dart over to the bedroom door briefly. Curls of fire flicker out from the gap of the wooden door, and Red pushes the the haunting thought away. He turns his attention back to the female hovering over him, and opens his mouth slightly, ready to warn her about the looming disaster before them–

–but then her sweet lips are on his.

* * *

><p>All thoughts about fire and running away vanishes as she presses her lips closer to his. His fingers tangle in her hair again, carefully combing out the silky blonde strands. She sighs contentedly, and lets her hand skim across the side of his face.<p>

They break apart when the need for oxygen arises, but the two of them burst into a fit of coughing when all they inhale is grey smoke and spicy fumes. While recovering from his dazed state, Red dimly registers the flames pouring into his little room, immediately consuming and destroying everything.

* * *

><p>His weakening heart palpitates wildly at the sight of the orange flames licking at the whitewashed walls, but a quick look into the blazing hazel eyes before him soothes his troubled thoughts.<p>

"Just close your eyes," she murmurs gently, and he strains to hear her soft whisper that drowns in the sea of crackling sparks, and complies unwillingly.

His hand finds hers when the heat of the fire draws closer and closer. He can feel the burning fires set the bed sheets ablaze and he forces his eyes against the smoldering fog to look at her again – probably for the last time.

"I love you," he croaks out inaudibly. She smiles sadly, and lets her other hand fall gently across his cheek, her fingers stroking the flushed surface gently. He leans back silently; his head returning back to its original spot on his pillow.

"I know," her voice sings in his troubled mind, circling around his fleeting thoughts. Her voice is no match for the crackling sparks and roaring flames around them, but he's long trained his ears to seek out the sound of her soft, gentle voice.

Her lips find his again just as the burning flames creep towards them. The roars of the flames are deafening, as he strains to catch her last words, savoring the sweet melody that drifts out from her parted lips.

"You'll be alright."

* * *

><p>Their intertwined fingers don't break apart when the fire consumes them.<p>

_I love you._

* * *

><p><em>AN:<em>

_I love the song, "Safe and Sound". The lyrics great and they hold a much more haunted grasp of reality, which I really liked. I especially loved the part of the song that said "Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire." I don't know, but that line seems to stir up something powerful, and it was also the main inspiration for this story._

_Anyway, I wrote this at three in the morning since I couldn't go to sleep, so maybe its a little rushed and all. Meh._

_This is the second-last drabble before I leave._


End file.
